User talk:Dark Lord Revan
Hi I'm not that bbbbbbbbbbbbbg guy but, I did that to your page because I thought you put that there but I gues bbbbbbbbbbbbbg did OK sorry bye. 69.205.189.198 21:52, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :Why did you delete my userpage? —'The thing (talk • )' 12:35, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Pikmin1 I have a small question, no derogatory comments, but why did you change User:Pikmin1 to a sysop? I've never even known who that is, he's never here, and he's also only made one edit. This is just a simple question. Y'know, you haven't answered The Thing's question, could you at least answer mine? --The Pikmin God 18:16, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :That will remain secret. Revan 23:36, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::O rly? Okay then. --The Pikmin God 20:36, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Fetured Article I have a question about the Featured Article. Why don't we have a vote for the weekly featured article like Wookieepedia and have a picture from the featured article (if it has any)?--Insectdisastermaster553 18:10, May 17 2006 (UTC) *Good Idea...I shall steal from it...I mean..blast...you didnt hear anything...>_>--Revan 01:47, 19 May 2006 (UTC) I'll just look at other wikis such as WikiFur, MuppetWiki, Wookieepedia (although i'm in Wookieepedia as a user) and other Wikis to improve our Main Page-- Insectdisastermaster553 Ohter Websites I got some stuff from other wikis, let's vote for stuff, change the background to some Pikmin pic, and divide everything up into tables. Also, we could change the Encyclopedia pic to Pikipedia like how they write Pikmin on the Pikmin game cover and that's it unless you want to change search to a Pic like the Doom and Star Wars Wiki.-- Insectdisastermaster553 Fanon I just found some good stuff from the Star Wars Fanon Wiki, we can use their Main Page to upgrade ours, and you can edit their Main Page, letting us get the same thing as them!!!-- Insectdisastermaster553 Community Portal The Comunity Portal was vandalized-- User:Yoshi :I don't think the Community Portal had anything written on it anyway, it was vandilized a very long time ago as well. --The Pikmin God 00:29, 4 August 2006 (UTC) Hints and Tips Thanks for redirecting the Hints & Tips page/category, when I tried to do it, all that appeared was the category bar. --The Pikmin God 00:29, 4 August 2006 (UTC) *All I had to do was edit your Page so it would redirect to the category --Revan 01:10, 22 August 2006 (UTC) voting i would like to see if i could start a voting page--Goolix 19:32, 5 November 2006 (UTC) * go ahead --Revan 02:34, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Wiki extensions Hi could you install the two wiki extensions http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:RandomImage and http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:RandomInclude they will allow me to place random content on the front page and help make it a little more interesting. Discordance 01:40, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Turns out only Wikia staff can install extensions and theyve given me something else to use so nevermind. Discordance 14:25, 11 January 2007 (UTC) More admins we need more admins around to help us! im sorry to say this but you havent contributed much to this wiki. you will probably never see this message but i would like to say that it would help if you would contribute to the wiki as often as you used to! -Goolix *I havnt been on the computer for awhile...im on xbox live alot -Revan Thanks for the admin, I don't really know how to use most of the tools available yet but i'm sure theres a few things i can help with. Discordance 21:59, 11 January 2007 (UTC) how do you become an admin.~~rocky0718~~ Main engine pic Sure, i'll get that done tommorow evening. Any reason for blanking Template:Excerpt? I'll remove the section from the main page if you want, I was experimenting with it as the editing section I put on the main page should eventually move to the community portal and something needs to fill the gap when its moved. Discordance 23:50, 11 January 2007 (UTC) It randomly selected one journal entry and one sales pitch to display on the main page. There did seem to be a problem with it on IE that only the journal entry would show up. What sort of problems was it causing? Discordance 00:17, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Ok, ill remove it from the main page and see if i can fix it on the draft page. Discordance 01:23, 12 January 2007 (UTC) I've removed the section from the main page and restored the template so I can work on it at the Main Page/draft. Discordance 01:27, 12 January 2007 (UTC) I've almost finished one of my save files on Pikmin 2, I'll get some pictures of the Titan Dweevil when I do. Discordance 02:14, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Excerpt section Hey I see what you mean Template:Excerpt runs off into the google ads at the side of the page. Was it causing the same problem when displayed on the main page I can't seem to find any problem with it when there. I'm not too sure whats going on with it so i'll see if someone at wikia can fix it. Discordance 12:50, 13 January 2007 (UTC) I fixed the problem, and put it back on the main page. Discordance 14:43, 14 January 2007 (UTC) why do you have some pages up for demolition Pikmin article As this wiki and the video-games are primarily about the Pikmin, I think we should move Pikmin (species) to Pikmin. I've included a disambiguation to the video games at the top of the article. Wikia wikis are often written in-universe and real world articles take second place, I think that style works well for game guides and we should employ it whereever possible. Discordance 14:03, 13 January 2007 (UTC) hey,revan,its rocky0718,do you think that we could make day logs for the pikmin games if a person can?~~rocky0718~~ :Uh, if it's on your userpage, knock yourself out.--Prezintenden :: you wont deleat it if it gets realy long,like mabey even 300 days?~~rocky0718~~ :::As long as it stays on your page, no.-- Adminship Hello, I am Pikminlover, originally from Wikipedia. I am new here, but I have a lot of experience from Wikipedia and know a lot about Pikmin (I own both games). Anyways, I am wondering about how you become an administrator, just in case I want to become one later. Thanks, Pikminlover 22:45, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Hey are you back to administrate the site? (If so, good to see you back!) Yeah, ive always been here...just not very often --Revan 01:10, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Er...did you mean to make me and Prezintenden bureacrats and Me just in a sysop? No worries, its sorted out now.- 16:54, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Wait, isn't Revan spelled ravan? Revan is a charecter in starwars --Revan 23:52, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Did you really create this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHTkcVX4mUY ? (I tend to distrust IP adresses)-- :Well, that is an interesting addition to the page, but we agreed at some point in the summer that we wouldn't post Brawl rumours until they are affirmed, and I checked again. Your video also is fanon... I don't think that should be here.-- ::Well, if you have to display it here, then please put it on your userpage.-- counter vandalism unit Donch'ya think we should have one in cace the mario wiki troll comes?if not I have a plan to flush him out,with the help of prezindent,if he wants,and anyone else who wants to help,I am gonig to put a sign up thingy on my talkpage.R-out!Rocky0718 01:54, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Nice idea, but see here How to become an Admin How does it happen, and what do you need to do?!?!?!?!? I want to be one really bad... [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 05:36, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :1) He doesn't come here anymomoar. 2) To be an admin you have to make a lot of good edits, (No your User Page and Portal-Kombat's Talk, DO NOT COUNT), and be well liked and responsible, and it isn't as fun as it sounds, trust me, all you get to do is delete stuff pretty much... '''I'm' ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::At the moment, me and Prez are the active admins; when needed, I'd expect that we'd choose JJ to become a sysop, as he's done a lot for the wiki. And yeah, there's not really much beyond being able to delete/protect pages and edit mediawiki pages. :::Yeh JJ deserves it... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Boop Beep. You still alive? 09:13, October 31, 2009 (UTC) (IAMAHIPO_ocolor) :Well, I suppose since I'm here... : Crystal lucario's signiture is aynoying. 10:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC)Darkpikpik. Pikipedia suggestion Ther should be a video section on this wiki were users can submit game reels and stuff like that. I know it sounds crazy but it might make the wiki more entertaining and useful. 10:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC)Darkpikpik. Ps, If Mrpants doesn't like it he can kiss my rear. :First of all, Revan isn't really active anymore; you can ask Greenpickle, Crystal Lucario, me, or any other user you know is active and generally count on getting answer more quickly. :Second, there's the Forum, in which you can post pretty much anything you want pertaining Pikmin, including videos. Standard pages are meant for listing information on canon subjects only. :Third, Mr Pants had all the right to list your page for deletion (I assume that's what you're talking about), and if not him, someone else would have. Don't blame him, and more importantly, don't insult him, or there will be penalties.-- oooooohhhhhh.ok.but he's a jerk and he can stiil kiss my rear!!! :Watch yer language, young one.-- Thanks! Thanks, man! I've been out for a while, but now I'm back thanks to you! I always wanted to be an admin :P Goodbye To everyone on this wiki, I am leaving this website for more important things in life like programming in Garrys mod and stuff like that. Darkpikpik 11:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ps MrPants is a freakin buttcrack and I wont miss him.NOT ONE BIT>AND HE CAN STILL KISS MY REAR NO MATTER WHAT HE SAYS!!!!!! Is crystal Lucario a sysop? Hey you still alive? We maight need your assistance in the near fruiture. Jpmrocks Daft Question This may be a daft question, but are you a Pikmin fan? Kirby3431255 (talk) 21:54, January 29, 2013 (UTC)Kirby3431255